A cooking appliance having features which are similar to this type is disclosed by documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,746 A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,903 B2, EP 1561409 B1 or DE 102010060650 A1.
All the documents mentioned have the particularity of including a user interface containing a set of controls and/or push buttons and at least one display on which operating parameters of the cooking appliance itself or instructions referring to a cooking recipe, for example, are displayed. The mentioned backgrounds also disclose the inclusion of means for communicating the mentioned cooking appliance with a remote computing device for various interactions with the appliance.
As of today, however, there is no known cooking appliance which is devoid of a user interface integrated in the appliance itself for inputting operating parameters of said cooking appliance and which in turn allows communicating with a remote computing device.